


Telaraña

by grauenaugen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grauenaugen/pseuds/grauenaugen
Summary: A Hisoka le gusta cortar, quebrar, romper y doblegar. Y Machi podía hacer todo eso, pero también unir, curar, tejer trampas y atacar sin piedad cuando intentan herir a su familia.Los hilos de la telaraña pueden llenarse de nudos.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Interés

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y hxh pertenecen a Togashi.  
> Notas: Notas: 1) Jappon es el equivalente ficticio de Japón en HxH.  
> 2) Probablemente los personajes serán muy ooc, lo lamento, pero fue una idea impulsiva.  
> 3) El uso de los símbolos se basa en los comentarios de Ishida en su entrevista junto a Togashi, pero interprétenlos con libertad. Gracias por leer.

**_Telaraña_ **   
  


_Capítulo 1: Interés_

♠ ♥ ♦ ♣  
  


Hisoka se había unido hace ya un tiempo al Gen'ei Ryodan. Descubrió al jefe y supo de inmediato que era mucho más poderoso de lo que aparentaba. Y lucharía con él, antes o después, sabía esperar, contener sus ansias era parte del delicioso rito de combate para alguien como él.

Estar con el grupo no era particularmente entretenido. Las misiones, robar y matar personas de la mafia, siempre tenían su encanto, pero él no era bienvenido. Todos respetaban a Chrollo y harían lo que él dijera, incluso si eso significaba llevarse bien. Pero Hisoka no buscaba tener amigos y tampoco tenía ganas de participar en las misiones menos interesantes. Quedó claro que su membresía era esporádica... y solo a las ocasiones en que Danchou pudiera presentarse.

También estaba claro que había una relación especial entre ellos, particularmente con un grupo específico, y por más que usara sus encantos y fachada de inocente (imposible de creer, él estaba de acuerdo, pero al menos parecía menos fuerte de lo que realmente era) no conseguía cruzar esa barrera.

El problema no era la amistad o la confianza. Ser parte de las arañas significa trabajar en grupo. El problema es que jamás lograría quedarse a solas con el Danchou.

Existía alguien en específico que lo resguardaba un poco más cuando él estaba presente. Una chica menuda, pero fuerte, vestida con una mezcla de ropa tradicional de _Jappon,_ aunque tenía entendido que no eran de ahí. Le gustaba eso del Ryodan, no tenías que hablar de ti ni escuchar hablar de otros.

Ese día, Chrollo los envió en una misión en parejas y, debido a la naturaleza del robo, Nobunaga sería un apoyo para otra dupla, así que Machi tendría que trabajar con él. La cara de la mujer era seria, pero sus ojos mostraban un claro desagrado que no llegó a oponerse a la orden.

Así era el poder de Chrollo. Hisoka lamió sus labios, esperar, esperar, esperar... era difícil.

Atacaría a dos bandas de mafiosos que decidieron trabajar juntas debido a lo delicado de la transacción. Unas obras de arte antiquísimas y valiosas, pero fáciles de desaparecer y vender si se tienen los contactos adecuados, y la Brigada los tenía. Era poco frecuente que la mafia llegara a esos acuerdos, normalmente solo intentaban no interponerse entre ellos ni cruzar las divisiones de las ciudades. Te dejo tranquilo y me dejas tranquilo.

El trabajo no fue tan simple como pensó. Habían contratado a guardaespaldas con conocimiento de Nen y sabían usarlo bastante bien. Hisoka se emocionó, su día había mejorado considerablemente. Logró deshacerse fácilmente de un grupo solo con sus cartas, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente no era cualquiera y su habilidad para manejar su Nen como si fuera de metal le estaba dando problemas. Tantos que perdió unos dedos en medio de la batalla un poco antes de ganar. O de ganar gracias al placentero enojo que lo invadió después de perder parte de sus extremidades.

Machi, su supuesta compañera, no apareció para ayudarlo hasta que todo se calmó. Él solo le sonrió, no lo pasó mal, así que no podía quejarse. La chica caminó entre los cuerpos y charcos de sangre sin ensuciar sus pies ni inmutarse.

\- ¿Era necesario este desastre?

\- Quizás habría sido más limpio con tu presencia ♠.

La mujer lo miró brevemente evaluando sus heridas. Algo en Hisoka le decía que a ella no le habría importado si lo mataran y que tal vez por eso no lo ayudó. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se relamió los labios y ella hizo un gesto de asco.

\- ¿Tienes dinero?

\- Pensé que trabajábamos en el mismo grupo de ladrones.

\- Es en serio, ¿tienes o no?

Hisoka solo asintió por curiosidad.

\- Te ayudo con eso entonces.

La miró aburrido, él había terminado el trabajo y no percibía a nadie más en las cercanías. La sangre de sus dedos aún contenida por su aura. Ella entrecerró los ojos entendiendo algo.

\- Ah, no lo sabes...

Tomó una de las agujas de su muñeca y un hilo formado por su aura apareció. Le indicó que recogiera sus dedos y quitara su aura. En cinco segundos estaban otra vez unidos a su mano. La movió para asegurarse de que era real.

 _"_ _Una habilidad impresionant_ _e_ _♦_ _"_

\- Son 2.375.000 jenny.

\- Ouh... es bastante.

\- Tienes descuento por ser cliente nuevo, ya aplicado.

\- No tengo tanto dine...

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando sus manos estuvieron rodeadas por más hilos. Entendió el mensaje: o pagaba o se olvidaba de volver a sostener cartas. Supuso que podía pelear con ella y hasta que sería interesante, pero decidió que no. Por supuesto que tenía esa cantidad. Por supuesto que quería saber más.

\- ¿Prefieres efectivo? ♥.


	2. Acechar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka persigue a Machi hasta su guarida.

**_Telaraña_ **   
  


_Capítulo 2: Acechar_

♠ ♥ ♦ ♣

El poco tiempo que Hisoka estaba junto al Ryodan lo pasaba vigilando a Chrollo, que de manera desesperante solo se enfocaba en sus libros. Veía, por momentos, cómo se relacionaba de manera especial con los demás. Eran una barrera de protección. Y él un guía, un padre, un cura, un hermano mayor. Un líder. Cuyo mayor creyente era Machi. A veces también parecía un amigo. 

Aquel día no quería jugar. Terminó su misión rápido simplemente matando a todos quienes se cruzaron y volvió con la dirección que le pidieron averiguar. Pudo ser un trabajo limpio y simple. Estirar la bungee gum, robar un papel. Las cartas en plena yugular cubiertas por sangre fueron innecesarias.

Llegó antes que todos a la guarida. Utilizó zetsu y comenzó a acechar a su presa, el corazón apurado. Tenía sed de sangre ese día, pero de una que pudiera defenderse. Que pudiera pelear por su vida y que pudiera ser vengado por más juguetes. Se relamió cual gato después de comer y comenzó a acercarse.

Por supuesto que Machi estaba ahí. Vigilando a Chrollo. Ella fue la última en irse, ¿Cómo pudo regresar tan rápido si su trabajo era seguir a unas personas? Eso tomaría como mínimo un día.

Hisoka no había amanecido con ganas de manejar sanamente su frustración y la número tres estaba colmando su paciencia poco a poco. Siempre alerta. Siempre desconfiando de él. Comenzó a relajarse. Tampoco era tan malo ser considerado una amenaza por la araña que jamás expresaba sus sentimientos.

Pero ahí estaba, riendo. Hisoka se sobresaltó y casi revela su presencia. La risa de Machi fue extremadamente breve y suave. No iba con ella. Después de hacerla reír, Chrollo volvió a su libro. La mujer estaba otra vez impasible, caminando a su sitio habitual.

"♦".

Procedió a actuar como si hubiese llegado recién de su misión, entregó la dirección a Chrollo y comenzó a jugar con sus cartas. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a ella.

\- Ma-chi ♥

Las ofreció en un abanico para hacer un truco o distraerla. Ella lo ignoró. Cuando pronunciaba su nombre tan lentamente se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca haciendo que se pusiera alerta. Sus instintos no fallaban, Hisoka no era de confiar, pero Chrollo lo había aceptado en el grupo.

\- ¿No quieres que adivine tu carta?

\- Pensé que los payasos hacían reír.

Hisoka regresó a su sitio en lo alto del lugar, cerca y lejos. Los demás volvieron. Machi bromeaba un poco, pero había algo distinto en su relación con Danchou.

Meses después se reunieron en Yorkshin. Chrollo buscaba algo, aunque no había revelado qué. La ciudad estaba controlada por la mafia, pero el robo era minúsculo comparado a la preocupación que el líder del grupo mostraba. En ese momento no lo sabían, pero de ahí conseguirían información para una importante subasta a futuro.

Al terminar, Chrollo los reunió y permitió que cada uno hiciera lo que quisiera hasta su próximo llamado la semana siguiente.

\- ¿Dónde está Machi? - preguntó Nobunaga mirando alrededor.

\- Salió hace quince minutos, tiene cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Una misión especial sin nosotros? Tssch.

\- No una misión -repitió Pakunoda - _cosas_.

La rubia arrastró la última palabra con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba una carta al centro de la pila. La cara de Nobunaga se relajó.

\- Es cierto, estamos en Yorkshin... _bien por ella._ ¡UVO, SIN TRAMPAS!

" _Cosas_ ". Quince minutos no era demasiado e Hisoka confiaba bastante en su rapidez y capacidad para espiar a alguien. Le costó encontrarla, un par de horas de hecho, a veces la sentía cerca y a veces se perdía, pero logró hacerlo justo cuando iba a rendirse.

La reconoció saliendo de una tienda de hilos con una gran bolsa. No llevaba su traje habitual, vestía una sudadera rosada que tapaba su pelo con la gorra, sobre este una chaqueta de motociclista roja y brillante, jeans oscuros, con razón no la reconoció. La observó de lejos. " _Aburrido_ ", pensó, _cosas_ era en realidad compras, había pasado dos horas buscándola para descubrir que le gustan los hilos, algo fácil de deducir.

Machi esperó en una esquina a que los autos terminaran de pasar mientras una sustancia rosada salía de su boca y formaba un globo que luego volvía a masticar. _"Ma-chi... así que te gusta la goma de mascar_ _♥_ _"._ La chica había recuperado toda la atención del mago.

Decidió acechar un poco más hasta que llegaron a un sector alejado del centro de la ciudad. Departamentos abandonados, pocas personas, vidrios rotos. Lo que a la mafia no le interesaba cuidar, pero tampoco lo que le interesaba esconder. Un buen equilibrio.

Hisoka podría ser muchas cosas, pero no alguien que escatima en comodidades cuando pueden tenerse. La ciudad estaba llena de hoteles a los que él podía acceder con su licencia de cazador. El gusto del Ryodan por estar en basurales era incomprensible. 

Esperó a que Machi llegara a un edificio y luego buscó su ventana. No daba a la calle, sino a un espacio interior bien protegido, pero de fácil escape. También notó que estaba completamente rodeado de hilos protegiendo todas las entradas. Un departamento cubierto con una telaraña de nen.

Hisoka se acomodó gracias a su bungee gum mientras ella quitaba las redes. Dejó la bolsa en una pequeña mesa y se estiró en la cama, sin dormir, por largo rato, masticando lentamente. El mago se encontró a él mismo esperando los segundos en que reventaba los pequeños globos con los dientes, concentrado en mirar la punta de la lengua que quedaba atrapada al centro de la burbuja. Él podría hacerlo también. Apretar su cuello con su nen, llenar su boca de bungee gum, ahogarla lentamente, ojos de terror y no de calma.

Se estaba emocionando demasiado y sabía que ante cualquier descuido, Machi lo descubriría. Prefirió regresar a su hotel, simple y cómodo, con servicio a la habitación y una ducha fría.


	3. Juguetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hace a un juguete un 'buen' juguete, según Hisoka?

**_Telaraña_ **   
  


_Capítulo 3: Juguetes_

♥ ♣ ♦ ♠

Hisoka miraba a la mujer dar vueltas por el departamento. Habían regresado a Yorkshin por una breve misión que en otra oportunidad no le habría interesado, pero quería observarla un poco más en su hábitat. Como un animal en un zoológico, atrapada y para exhibición.

La vio hacer ejercicio, salir de la ducha (totalmente vestida, nada de diversión), comenzar a bordar junto a la ventana. Él ya había visto su trabajo, sabía que sus manos eran veloces y ágiles, sin embargo, ahora lo hacía lentamente, estirando los hilos uno a uno con pereza. Estuvo al menos una hora en esa actividad cuando algo interesante volvió a suceder. La mujer dejó el bordado en la mesa y se mostró alerta, los hilos a su alrededor brillando.

Era Chrollo. Machi lo dejó entrar al departamento e Hisoka habría dado todo por escuchar, pero estaban demasiado lejos y acercarse, demasiado peligroso.

El líder le explicó de una pequeña batalla con veneno involucrado. Shizuku lo extrajo fácilmente, pero la herida estaba demorando en sanar. Machi lo inspeccionó. Había que limpiar y unir la piel, no era profunda, pero el corte era muy irregular.

Le indicó que sacara un brazo de la chaqueta larga y buscó un botiquín. Hisoka miró cómo presionaba suavemente los algodones a la piel de Chrollo que no mostraba signos de dolor. ¿Era necesario? Ella no había usado nada de eso para curar sus dedos. Unos segundos después la herida era casi imperceptible en el costado del líder, Machi había utilizado sus puntadas de nen.

Chrollo sonrió y le agradeció dispuesto a irse. Tenía la convicción de que había que mantener las guaridas personales privadas y no intervenir en ellas, por seguridad, pero Machi lo detuvo.

\- Danchou, puede bañarse aquí. Tengo ropa limpia, esa está llena de sangre y suciedad.

Costó convencerlo, a veces el jefe del grupo podía ser testarudo con esas reglas. Ella confiaba en él completamente y sabía que no la pondría en peligro y él... debería confiar en ella, después de todos esos años.

Se sacó nuevamente la larga chaqueta y ella se giró de inmediato. Caminó a la ventana y fijó la vista en un punto. A Hisoka le costó comprender qué era tan interesante, pero logró entenderlo: ella no estaba mirando o vigilando, estaba centrada en el único punto de la ventana que no reflejaba el interior de su departamento. Le estaba dando privacidad. Se quedó quieta hasta que escuchó el correr del agua.

Hisoka la miró con más atención. La vio acercarse a la pila de ropa que Chrollo había dejado e inspeccionar la chaqueta. Buscaba algo y de pronto lo encontró. Fue a la torre de hilos que tenía sobre la mesa y buscó uno entre los varios tipos de negro. Con la misma velocidad que utilizaba para sus puntadas de nen, logró zurcir la chaqueta y dejarla cono nueva. La sostuvo largo rato entre las manos y luego la dejó perfectamente doblada sobre la cama. La ropa sucia quedó en un canasto al rincón de la habitación. Escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr y volvió a su posición inicial en la ventana. Chrollo salió completamente vestido y se secó el cabello con una toalla más pequeña que luego Machi recibió para colgar.

Si Hisoka hubiese estado en la misma habitación, habría notado que cuando el jefe de las arañas puso su mano en el hombro de Machi para despedirse, ella había temblado y una corriente eléctrica tensó los hilos de su telaraña. Pero no estaba ahí. Pudo seguir a Chrollo de regreso a la guarida, pero algo le molestaba y decidió quedarse un poco más.

Machi era extraña. No mostraba sus sentimientos, pero los tenía, era un secreto a voces. En su primer día junto al Ryodan, Hisoka fue invitado a pulsear para medir su fuerza física y asignarle una posición. Se acercó a la mesa, pero antes de alcanzar a apoyar el codo, muchos hilos crearon una barrera. Si el mago no hubiese sido rápido, su brazo se habría cortado en varias partes. Se sintió atacado, creyendo que habían descubierto su interés en Chrollo, pero nadie alrededor parecía sorprendido.

\- Es una suave... - suspiró Pakunoda mientras la mujer de pelo rosado tomaba una mariquita de la mesa que habría sido aplastada por Hisoka.

El insecto se posó sobre la punta de su dedo y lo sopló para que volara. Hizo desaparecer los hilos y volvió a su lugar. Todo eso para salvar un animal insignificante. Más tarde preguntaría porqué y Nobunaga solo diría que en ciudad Meteoro no se veían ese tipo de bichos. Le pareció una excéntrica, pero respetó que fuera tan decidida para defender algo.

Al día siguiente volvió al departamento sabiendo que estaría vacío e ingresó con cuidado. A pesar del barrio donde se ubicaba, el lugar era limpio y ordenado. Se sorprendió de cuan femenino era. No tenía grandes adornos, pero estaba seguro de que todo lo tejido y bordado había sido hecho por sus propias manos. El baño tenía una amplia tina que a Hisoka le gustó más de lo que debería y luego se dirigió al armario. Se sorprendió otra vez.

Encontró un cambio de ropa de todos los miembros del Ryodan, excepto de él. También encontró ropa de Machi que jamás le había visto y, por supuesto, su uniforme de pelea. Todo con olor a limpio. Lo interesante fue una libreta morada.

Contenía hoja tras hoja una lista de nombres. Reconocía la mayoría, eran integrantes del Ryodan. A su lado encontró fechas y algunas palabras que cambiaban año a año. Al compararlas entendió que era una lista de regalos de navidad con plazos para terminarlos y materiales. Todos hechos a mano. En la última hoja estaban listados los nombre de todos los integrantes actuales, algunos aún sin regalo asignado, otros con una marca de verificación. Su nombre se encontraba al final, tachado... varias veces.

Hisoka se mojó los labios. A Machi no le agradaba y eso era perfecto para él. Pero lo había agregado a la lista y debió estar indecisa. ¿Qué diría Chrollo?

Algo más que notó era que los regalos para Danchou eran siempre los primeros en ser terminados, seguidos por los de Pakunoda. Machi era completamente fiel e Hisoka pensaba en las posibilidades. Con seguidores así, un enfrentamiento con el líder se volvía más interesante. No todos a la vez, claro, tampoco era estúpido.

Escuchó pisadas en el pasillo y salió rápidamente por la ventana.

\- Machi, ¿estás? traje la ropa - la voz de Pakunoda era inconfundible.

Al no recibir respuesta sacó una llave e ingresó. Miró alrededor con sospecha y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Hisoka conocía un poco de la habilidad de Pakunoda, podía leer la mente, pero también los objetos, y si entraba en contacto cualquiera de las partes que él mismo había tocado, sería descubierto. ¿Qué hacer en ese caso? ¿Matar a Pakunoda? Arruinaría todos sus planes de pelear contra Chrollo... la curiosidad no es buena.

Un llamado interrumpió su camino, era Machi, le dijo que se reunieran en otro punto. Dejó la gran bolsa en el suelo y se marchó. Claramente eran muy cercanas.

Machi sentía cariño por los miembros del Ryodan, solo pensar en la reacción que tendría si algo malo les pasara hacía que la piel de Hisoka se erizara.

El único detalle es que Machi no le teme.

Sabe que es peligroso, que es fuerte, que no responde más que a sí mismo, y sin embargo, lo desafiaría cualquier día, por defensa o venganza, sin problemas. No le interesaba empezar una batalla, terminarla era otra cosa. No vería miedo en su ojos. Odio sí, de seguro, y tampoco sería una mala opción, pero no es suficiente.

Y bajo esos parámetros... o por alguna razón, Machi no es un buen juguete.


End file.
